Always There For Me
by sweetstuff5909
Summary: 18-year-old Gabriella Montez leads a teenage life. Her mom leaves her for a guy she has just remarried. How will Gabriella deal with all that life throws at her? And who will be there for her? He best friend Troy Bolton of course. eventual troyella
1. Troy

"Fuck" seventeen year old Gabriella Montez sighed as she fell atop her bed. This day couldn't get any worse! First of all her mom got a new boyfriend named Chris and she told Gabriella that she was happy that her dad died so she could date new people. Secondly, her supposedly "best friend" Amber told her that having a long-distance friendship wasn't her thing and that they shouldn't be friends. Thirdly, today was her 18th birthday and all her friends were on vacation for Christmas break and her mom didn't even remember. Lastly, her best friend of all time Troy Bolton wasn't here to spend it with her. At the last minute his parents booked a trip to Mexico and he couldn't get out of it. Gabriella then got up out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a clean thong, her mini shorts, and one of Troy's old t-shirts. She loved wearing his stuff because he just smelt so good. He always smelt like Armani code and the peppermint gum he would always chew. After she got changed Gabriella then made her way to her door to close it. She could still hear her mom and her new boyfriend kissing. "Gross!" she thought. She then shut her door and climbed into bed, but right as she was going to lay down something caught her eye at her balcony door and she just smiled. A real smile. A smile that hasn't been on her face since two weeks ago. She got up out of bed and walked over to the balcony doors and let him in. Right as she opened the door his soothing and worried voice flowed into her ears.

"Brie! Oh my God your alive! I thought you were dead! You didn't answer your phone and I tried calling!" he told her embracing her in a hug.

"Oh God Troy I am so sorry! I turned my phone off because I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone!" she said pulling back and looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"Why what happened Brie?" he questioned her staring back into her espresso orbs.

"Well you come in and tell me why you're here since you are not supposed to be back for another week and then I will tell you my problems." She stated as she opened the door wider and let him in.

Fifteen minutes later Troy was finally done telling Gabriella why he was here. There was a tropical storm on its way to Mexico so his family decided to come home instead of staying and being stranded there for another week. Gabriella then looked at him and started to burst out laughing.

"And why are you laughing Montez?"

"Because I could just see your mom Bolton!"

"Yes ma'am it was very funny she was having a panic attack!" he exclaimed chuckling. Gabriella then started to laugh harder until she finally calmed down.

"I have missed you so much Troy!" she told him quietly.

"Well I missed you to Brie and would you like to tell me why you have been so sad these couple weeks?"

"Yeah but you better get comfortable." She told him starting to tell her story.

Forty-five minutes later Troy had Gabriella embraced in a hug as she cried her heart out. He was drawing circles on her back trying to calm her down.

"Shh…Brie I am right here. Its ok I will always be here for you." He whispered into her ear as he drew circles on her back. Finally she calmed down and looked up at him.

"Thank you for being here Troy, you are the best friend ever." She stated looking into his curelean blue eyes.

"No problem Brie. Oh I almost forgot!" he told her pulling a box out from behind him. "Here is your birthday present I hope you like it." He told her as she opened the box. Inside the box was a necklace with a G on it that was encrusted in real diamonds.

"Troy its beautiful!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around him lovingly.

"Only the best for you!" he told her soothingly as he put the necklace around her neck. "Well Brie I have to get going, so I will see you tomorrow?" he stated

"Troy can you please stay with me tonight?" she pouted at him.

"Sure I can." He told her as he went into her closet and came back out in a pair of his pajama

pants and his t-shirt.

"See aren't you glad I have your clothes here?"

"I sure am!" he said climbing into bed, pulling up the covers, and wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight Gabriella! I love you."

"Goodnight Troy! I love you too and thank you for being the best friend anyone could ever ask for." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Gabriella awoke with a start at 3 am and looked around. She saw Troy sleeping beside her with his arms wrapped protectively around her. She just smiled and wiggled out of his grasp trying not to wake him and made her way downstairs to get a drink of water. As she made her way into the kitchen she saw the kitchen light was on. "Oh its just probably my mom." She thought as she walked over to the cupboard to get two glasses.

"Hello Brie." Chris said walking into the kitchen with a beer in his hands. "You butt looks cute in those little shorts of yours." He stated leaning back against the cupboard.

"Ok first of all its Gabriella to you. Second of all why are you even looking at my butt, and third of all why the hell are you in **my **kitchen, drinking **my **beer from **my **fridge?" she snapped back at him.

"Actually your mom asked me to stay over since we are getting married and everything." He said looking at her with a smirk.

**AN: So what do you think Gabriella's reaction is going to be? Your just going to have to review to find out. **


	2. Your What!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"You're what

"You're what!" she shrieked as she slammed her glass of water down onto the counter top.

"We are getting married." He repeated again with that same smirk still plastered on his face.

"How can you guys be getting married! You have known each other for what…2 days!" she screamed.

"Actually 2 weeks." He retorted matter-of-factly.

"This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life! I can't believe this!" she exclaimed frustrated as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Oh and by the way Brie…your ass still looks cute in those shorts!" he called after her. She just stuck her head back in and give him the finger and stormed up the stairs to her room.

--Gabi's POV--

"They can't be fucking getting married." I mumbled to myself as I burst through the door of my room and started to scream. All of a sudden I realized a body in my bed. Oh gosh it was Troy I probably woke him up. Shit!

--End of Gabi's POV--

Troy heard someone storm up the stairs and slam the door open with a scream. He was now awake.

"Brie?" Troy asked in his smooth, concerning voice. "Whats the matter?"

"They are getting married Troy." Gabriella mumbled as I walked over into his arms.

"Who is getting married?" he asked back. Pulling her onto his lap.

"My mom Troy! You should know that!" She snapped at him. "Troy I am sorry I am just so confused right now." She whispered as she laid her head onto his shoulder.

"Its ok…everything will be fine I promise." He whispered into her hair, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"How do you know?" she mumbled into his chest

"Because I will be there for you through it all." He told her as he pulled her back and looked into her eyes.

"Thanks Troy you're the best." She answered giving him a watery smile.

"Well lets get back to bed Brie." He said picking her up off his lap and laying her down in the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

"I love you Gabriella." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too Troy." She whispered back. He didn't hear it though as he was already in a deep sleep.

At 8 o'clock the next morning Gabriella woke up with a start. She could hear her mother and Chris arguing with one another. She looked beside her and saw Troy sleeping peacefully. "He looks so cute." She thought as she got up and out of bed and made her way downstairs where the arguing was going on.

"She had a boy in her bed Maria!" Chris shouted at Gabriella's mom.

"I know Chris I need to do something about that!" she exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on here!" Gabriella exclaimed as she looked her mother in the eye.

"Gabriella why is there a boy in your bed!" he mother asked her in a angry voice.

"Mom it is just Troy! We weren't doing anything!" she retorted starting to raise her voice.

"Don't you dare raise your voice with me Gabriella Elise Montez." She exclaimed in a dangerously low voice.

"Mami que él me aliviaba que todo!" **(A/N: Mom he was comforting me that's all!) **she told her changing their conversation to Spanish so Chris couldn't understand.

"Bien que es suficiente de eso!" **(A/N: Well that's enough of that!) **she yelled back at her!

"¡La mamá que usted nunca cuidaba! ¿Por qué ahora?" **(A/N: Mom you never used to care! Why now?) **

"¡Porque Gabriella! ¡Chris dijo para que por qué!" **(A/N: Because Gabriella Chris said so that's why!)**

"Well I don't care about him Mami! So whatever!" she yelled back!

"Gabriella! Don't scream at your mother!" Chris yelled back at her.

"I am not listening to you! You are not even my father! You are just a selfish son of a bitch!" she screamed at him as tears slid down the side of her face.

"I don't care! But you need to start packing anyways because we are all moving to Los Angeles because of my job. So get going!" Chris told her as she ran up the stairs to her room. She suddenly felt someone pull her hand and she spun around and came face-to-face with Troy.

"How much did you hear?" she asked him.

"Everything since you said what the hell is going on here." He told her wiping away her tears with his thumb. "So you don't need to explain anything to me."

"How did you understand the Spanish?"

"Well being your best friend I have to know this kind of stuff." He told her giving her a smile. She smiled back and led him into her room.

"Ok well anyways what am I going to do about moving?"

"Well I just bought a new apartment and so did Chad and Taylor and Sharpay and Zeke. So you can just buy the one that's for sale next to me!" he told her getting all excited!

"Troy you are genius!" she exclaimed jumping into his arms and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So Brie I guess we better start packing." He told her.

"Lets go!" she said.

Three hours later Gabriella had called the apartment complex people, bought the apartment next to Troy's, and had everything packed.

"I think we are good to go." He told her looking around the now empty room.

"I agree just let me get dressed first before we go and check the apartment out." She told him as she went to go and pick out an outfit. Gabriella got her outfit and went into the bathroom to change. She came out 10 minutes later to find Troy laying on her bed asleep. She just looked at him laying there so peacefully.

"Staring Montez?" he asked her as he opened one eye

"Nope! I am just waiting for you to get your ass up so we can go!" she told him as he sat up and looked at her.

"You look good and it only took you 10 minutes!" he told her taking in her outfit. Gabriella was wearing an Abercrombie and Fitch denim mini skirt with white stitching on the pockets with a black lace tank top underneath a white see through t-shirt. She had on huge hoop earrings and her hair was down in it natural curls with a white headband placed directly in the middle. She was wearing white flip flops and had on only a minimal amount of makeup. To Troy she looked like the most stunning girl in the world.

"Ok you ready to go?" she asked him picking up her pink Blackberry Pearl, her keys to her black Porsche and her white Prada bag.

"Ready when you are." He answered as she opened the door and led the way to the cars that were waiting on the driveway all packed and ready to go. Before Gabriella left she wrote a note quickly to her mother.

_Mami,_

_Instead of moving with you to Los Angeles I have bought an apartment here in Albequerque. I hope you have fun with your new fiancé Chris. Don't even try to call._

_Love, _

_Gabriella_

After writing the letter she met with Troy on the driveway. They got into their respective cars and drove to the apartment where the whole gang was waiting.

**A/N: Once i get 10 reviews i update!**


	3. Moving

**Chapter 3!! Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you would recognize**

**Gabriella's floor plan to her apartment is in my profile. I borrowed it from the Four Seasons hotel. Each apartment is like a condo with a pool and a terrace. **

"I can't believe that you are actually moving in here!" Sharpay exclaimed as she walked into Gabriella's new room carrying a tower of boxes.

"I can't believe it either." Gabriella responded with her head buried deep into one of the billion boxes of books.

"And I can't believe that you are wearing those 4 inch heels while moving all those boxes!" came Taylor's voice from where she was leaning against the doorframe of Gabriella's new bedroom.

"You are just jealous that you had to take yours off and I didn't!" Sharpay retorted as her eyes peered down at Taylor's now bare feet.

"Whatever Sharpay!" Taylor told her weaving her way through all the boxes and plopping herself down on Gabriella's freshly made bed, stretching her legs out and lying down. "Anyways I am here to tell you guys that Troy, Chad, and Zeke want us all to go out for dinner… so are you up for it?" Taylor asked with a questioning look.

"Ya that would be fun!" Sharpay exclaimed in her way too happy voice.

"Guys I can't…" Gabriella told them taking her head out of the box of books she was unpacking.

"But Gabs! You have to come!" Sharpay and Taylor whined.

"You can just go without me ok." She told them starting to unpack another box.

"Fine… we will bring you something back ok? Troy usually knows what you like anyways." Sharpay told her walking out of Gabriella's room towards the front door with Taylor following.

"Bye Gabi!" Taylor yelled as she opened the door and walked out.

"Arrivederci!" Sharpay yelled as she followed Taylor out the front door closing it on the way.

"Finally, peace and quiet!" Gabriella said to herself. "But before I do anything else I need to change into something else." she said as she made her way to her closet that was neatly organized in colors, and name brands. All salutations go to Sharpay. Gabriella pulled out a pair of Connecticut Blue Juicy Couture sweat pants with Juicy written on the top left hand corner,**(pic in profile)** and a white tank top that hugged her every curve. She then walked over to her red iPod Nano and put on "Don't Call Me Baby" by Kreesha Turner. She walked back over to her boxes and started to unpack.

"Arrivederci?" Taylor asked Sharpay as they made their way down the little road to Troy's apartment.

"What can't I show off my intense Italian skills?" Sharpay retorted her face in serious mode.

"Whatever you say!" Taylor told her as they made their way into Troy's apartment. Once they walked in they were greeted by a bunch of curse words.

"That's bullshit! How the fuck can someone miss that damn basket!" Chad screamed at the TV.

"I have no fucking clue man! No fucking clue." Troy exclaimed also at the TV.

"Guys it's just a basketball game!" Sharpay exclaimed as they all turned and looked at her like she had three heads.

"What? I am just stating the obvious…gosh can't someone speak their mind?" she asked them making her way to the couch to sit next to Zeke.

"Hey baby." Zeke said leaning over to give Sharpay a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Hi yourself." She told him kissing him again.

"You are so whipped!" Troy exclaimed laughing at Zeke.

"Whatever Bolton! You're just jealous that I had the courage to ask Sharpay out…while you just lust after Gabriella Montez but don't say anything. So shut it!" he answered before turning back to talk to Sharpay as Troy turned bright red.

"Anyways…" Taylor said. "Gabi doesn't want to come and eat with us she is busy unpacking… so I think that we will just order pizza and bring it over to her place and have a get together over there. What do you guys think?" she asked looking at each and everyone's reaction.

"That's a great idea Tay!" Troy told her.

"Yeah I think so too!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I'll order the pizzas!" Chad offered as he started to get up off the couch.

"Actually I think I will order the pizzas." Zeke told him sternly pushing him back down onto the couch and making his way into the kitchen.

"Geez! Everytime I try to do something I always get told not too! So you know what I am not doing anything nice anymore I swea-" he was saying until Taylor cut him off with her lips on his.

"Chad… shut the hell up!" she told him turning back around and joining in on Sharpay and Troy's conversation about prom.

"Walking away now! Walking away now baby! Oh baby! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Gabriella sang as she was dancing around her room with a hairbrush in her hand, using it as a microphone. She kept on dancing and singing until the song was over and she didn't even realize the gang come through her door.

"Nice singing skills Montez." Troy told her cheekily as he was leaning against the doorframe with his feet and his arm crossed.

"How much did you see?" she asked him turning bright red.

"Enough to use it for blackmail Brie." He told her as he chuckled at how cute she looked when she was embarrassed. "But anyways the gang is here with pizza so lets go eat." He told her grabbing her hand and pulling her into the living room towards the gang and the pizza.

10 minutes later Troy was telling the gang how he walked in on Gabriella dancing and singing around with her hairbrush as Gabriella was blushing madly.

"Aww…it's ok Gabster! We have seen you do more embarrassing stuff than that!" Chad told her pulling her close to him.

"Ya! Like remember the time you got so drunk on New Years that you stripped in the hallway of the hotel and walked into the elevator in just your thong and bra!" Troy told them all as they all started laughing.

"Oh well Mr. Bolton I see that you have failed to tell the gang here about when I walked into your room while you were in your boxers singing to "Dancing Queen" now didn't you?" she retorted as he turned fire engine red.

"Oh your going to get it now Montez!" he told her getting up off the couch and making his way over to where she was sitting on the arm of the chair Chad was in.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him getting up off the arm of the chair and backing away from him.

"This!" he yelled as he started to chase her around her apartment. Gabriella was dodging boxes every which way trying to get away from Troy, but she knew if she turned around he was going to get her for sure. She ran into her bedroom and ducked behind the bed, but little did she know Troy was right behind her. He picked her up and pinned her down on the bed and was tickling her like crazy.

"Troy stop!" Gabriella shrieked as he continued to tickle her.

"Not until you say that Troy Bolton is the hottest, most amazing best friend in the world!" he told her laughing at her.

"Never!" she screamed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yes very mature." He teased as she continued to laugh harder.

"Ok! Troy Bolton is the hottest, most amazing best friend in the world! Happy?" she told him breathless as he finally stopped tickling her.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" he asked her lifting her up off the bed and pulling her back into the living room.

For the next hour and a half the gang was all laughing and talking about everything. But the big subject they motioned in on was prom. All the girls were talking about how there moms and them were going to be taking them shopping, but what was on Troy's mind was how Gabriella's mom had left. He glanced over to his left where she was sitting and couldn't help but notice how her lips were smiling but her eyes were filled with sadness. The gang finally dispersed and the only ones left were Troy and Gabriella. They were both in the kitchen cleaning up the mess that was left behind.

"Brie? What's wrong? You have been sad the whole night." Troy asked her shutting off the water and turning to her.

"Nothing Troy. I am fine." She responded not looking up at his eyes because she knew that she would crack.

"Gabriella. Something is wrong, you know you can tell me anything right?" he told her putting his finger under her chin so their eyes met.

"Nothing Troy ok! Just drop it already!" she snapped at him and went back to loading the dishwasher.

"Ok Gabriella." He told her leaving the kitchen and heading to the front door to go home. Once he got to the front door he remembered he left his keys in the living room. Right when he turned around he was bombarded by Gabriella as she jumped into his arms, her legs encircling his torso, while her head was buried in his neck.

"I'm sorry Troy…" she whimpered, "I really am. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I-I was just frustrated that's all." She whispered clinging onto him tighter.

"It's ok Brie I understand. Lets get you to bed though you look tired." He whispered into her ear taking her to her bedroom and laying her down on the bed. He rummaged through her drawers and brought out a red Wildcat t-shirt.

"Here, put this on you will be more comfortable." He told her getting up to go and turn the lamp on beside her bed.

"Can you just do it?" she asked him as he felt himself blush. "I'm too tired." She told him shutting her eyes peacefully.

"Sure." He told her. He pulled down her Juicy sweats which left her in her black lace thong, and took off her shirt which left her in a matching black lace bra. He sat there for a second taking in how gorgeous the girl in front of him was. He couldn't believe that that was his best friend since he was born. He just smiled and slipped her t-shirt over her head and down her body. He pulled the covers back on her bed and tucked Gabriella in. Right as Troy was about to leave she called out his name.

"Troy?" she whispered softly.

"Yeah?" he whispered back turning around to look at her.

"Can you stay here please?" she asked him with a pleading look.

"Ok, I just have to lock the door I will be right back." He told her going into the living room. Once Troy was safely away from Gabriella's room he called up his mom.

**Mrs. Bolton**/Troy

"**Hello?"**

"Hi mom."

"**Hello Troy. How are you love?"**

"Good I was just calling to ask you a favor."

"**And what would that be dear?"  
**

"Well today the gang all came over and all the girls were talking about going prom dress shopping with their mom's, and you know how Gabriella's mom moved with her fiancée?"

"**Yes I do keep going."**

"Well I was wondering can you take her prom dress shopping tomorrow? You're like her mom anyways."

"**Are you kidding? Of course I will I love Gabriella like my own daughter. Tell her I will pick her up tomorrow at 11."**

"Thank you so much mom! You're a savior!"

"**No problem Troy. Goodbye sweetie."**

"Bye mom. Goodnight."

Troy quickly shut his phone and went around making sure that all the doors and windows were locked. He walked back into Gabriella's room and stripped down to his blue plaid boxers and crawled into bed next to her.

"What took you so long?" she whispered moving closer towards him so her head was in his chest.

"Just making sure that I shut and locked everything." He told her wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"Ok well goodnight Troy." She told him shutting her eyes.

"Goodnight Gabriella." He responded shutting his eyes to join her in dream land.

One hour later Troy awoke to Gabriella shaking in his arms.

"Brie? Gabriella?" he moved his hand to see her face. She has tears streaming down her face at a rapid pace not planning on stopping anytime soon.

"Troy… did I make the right decision leaving my mom?" she asked him.

"Is this what this is all about?" he asked her pulling her up into his lap and cradling her in his arms. He felt her nod her head as she continued to cry.

"Gabi, I think you made the right decision ok. I would have done the same thing too. You were not about to go and live with that freak that your mom was marrying, I wouldn't have let you. I just need you to understand that I will never ever leave you ok? I love you way to much to leave you. You understand?" he said to her tilting her head up so brown met blue.

"Yeah I do. Thanks Troy you always know what to say."

"Well I try." He told her shrugging his shoulders and smiling sheepishly.

"Alrighty Mr. Bolton I'm going to bed so you can stay up and sit there or you can lay with me." She told him removing herself off his lap and laying down under the covers. Troy joined her and pulled her close as they both fell into a well deserved sleep. Little did they know there was going to be a lot more heartbreak along the way.

**Sorry it took me so long. Long story short is I have been really really busy! But hit that little purple button and tell me what you think (:**

**Thank you!**


End file.
